characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Francine Smith
Francine "Frannie" Smith (née Ling; formerly Dawson) is the deuteragonist of American Dad!. She is the wife of Stan Smith and the mother of both Hayley and Steve Smith. She is voiced by Wendy Schaal. Despite being genuinely good, she has a villainous side of her personality. Much like Lois Griffin, she becomes a neglectful parent as the series progresses. Trivia *Francine is also the final antagonist from Season 2. *In "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial", Francine's favorite beverage is Mr. Pibb. *Francine is revealed to be left-handed in "Office Spaceman", or was until the nuns of the orphanage that raised her warped her mind into believing left-handers are the Devil's people. Eventually she breaks free of this belief and makes more of an effort to work her left hand again. *Francine is not a natural blond but rather a brunette, which most likely explains why her son Steve is a light brunette, and daughter Hayley is a darker brunette who seems to have more of Stan's hair color. Before she got a new hairdresser in "Star Trek", her dark roots were visible. *Apparently Francine is one of the few women in Langley Falls not having an affair, as most other women belong to the Ladybugs who compare notes on their affairs. *She is dressed as the Statue of Liberty and uses the torch as a flamethrower in the online game "American Dad vs. Family Guy Kung-Fu II". *She weighs 109 lbs according to her driver's license and her birthday is September 26 in "Shallow Vows". *She has a fear of needles in "American Dream Factory". However, she previously used a needle to place stitches in Blind Jimmy's arm in "Helping Handis" and again later in "Bar Mitzvah Hustle". *Francine reveals in "Stanny-Boy and Frantastic" that she carries a stick of butter in her purse in case of emergency after an incident when she was 8 years old and got her head stuck in a stair banister. *In "Dungeons and Wagons", she pierced her navel like her daughter. *In occasions, Francine is depicted as being physically weak. In "Homeland Insecurity", she pointed a gun at Stan and could up hold it up for more than a minute. And in "Frannie 911", she carries Roger with obvious struggle. In "Cops and Roger", Francine and Roger are mugged and the former cannot do a thing to stop it. *It is revealed in "Great Space Roaster" that Francine dislikes Rachael Ray. *Francine hints that she lost her virginity to a group of angry construction workers in "The Scarlett Getter". *In "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone and His Boy Jabari", Francine hikes up her dress to show Steve she does not have a tattoo stating that she hates him, demonstrating that she occasionally goes without panties. *In "The Missing Kink", she developed a spanking fetish. Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Anti Villains Category:Evil Parents Category:Evil Spouses Category:Deuteragonists Category:Related to Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Evil Fighters Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Anti Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Obsessed Heroes Category:Heroic Seeker of Vengeance Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:In love heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Orphans Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighter